Stephen Royard/Inventions
Stephen's extensive research and dedication into the arts of and technology have lead him to create an extensive amount of inventions. Magical Inventions Magical Inventions are inventions that deal with the use of , allowing for imitation and production of a wide variety of magical abilities. These are some of Stephen's most prized inventions which are noted to be mass-produced and sold to several buyers through Allan Ashgrove's assistance. *'Magic-Induction' (魔法-誘導) a special brand of created by Stephen which allows for the induction of any form of magic unto an individual through surgical implantation simply by replicating the desired Eternano inside the Lacrima. It appears to be the predecessor for 's and one of Stephen's most sold items. *'Duplicator' (写す) is a special device and one of Stephen's earliest inventions which he has adapted into various devices. Through the collection of a single particle of Eternano, and mass-production of the said Eternano via the use of a process similar to Asexual Reproduction, which causes the specific particle to split and then subsequently continually split due to being regenerated by the surrounding Eternano. Consequently, Stephen is essentially able to mass-produce a specific form of spiritual energy as long as the particles which formed it remain in the air. Stephen remarks that the reason his hideout is exceedingly difficult to find is because of how he has replicated the use of Illusion-type Eternano surrounding his residence. The device takes the form of a simple oblong metallic object, which has two antennae on its center at the top, allowing for the collection of Eternano, which is then split throughout the entire antennae and released at the bottom of the box. *'Crystallization' (晶化) one of his most profound creations, Stephen has devised a means to accelerate the natural crystallization process of Reishi. Though it isn't mentioned by Etherion conducters, the natural crystallization of Eternano takes hundreds of years, done by the cooling of particles, causing them to become closer-knit together, and thus, allowing them to form a crystal state of matter. Stephen, through this device, is able to cause magic particles to cool at a tremendous rate by decreasing their rate of activity to almost zero. The result of this is the rapid cooling of magic and eventually, its crystallization. Stephen has shown practical use of this device, by placing it in a battle situation, he is able to effortlessly negate virtually any magical assault against him by crystallizing the attack sent towards him. The device takes a spherical shape, made out of an unusual metal which allows spiritual energy to be conducted and crystallized inside and outside of it without any side-effects. *'Replication' (複製品) a highly prized invention of Stephen's. When a magical ability is cast towards Stephen's being, he is able to completely replicate the Eternano formations of the attack and quantities respectively, allowing him to effectively counter with the exact same amount of energy in the exact same quality, thus negating both attacks entirely. This is exceedingly useful in a battle situation where his crystallization does not seem to be working. The device is a pair of completely black gloves which have unique striped patterns on them. *'Infusion Electrical System' (煎薬 電気系統) an exceedingly intricate system that involves the use of Eternano infusion along with a standard electrical nervous system, allowing for an extreme upgrade in the standard nervous system. When infused with his own mechanical limbs, Stephen is capable of superhuman feats while doing so. The enhancements that are formed by the Eternano infusion are due to the collected Eternano being infused with them, allowing for an extreme boost in his own nervous system. This allows him to combat opponents with superior physical ability quite easily. Physical Inventions Technological Inventions A.I Inventions List of Artificial Beings